Late Redemption
by Anne Asakura
Summary: ..."começarei do começo, assim vocês poderão entender melhor como tudo se deu. Como o meu ódio por Near surgiu, como minha admiração por L surgiu. Enfim, como tudo aconteceu." - Mello's PoV - Presente de aniversário para Ms. Cookie - Oneshot


_**Late Redemption**_

Durante muito tempo eu pensei em como deveria começar a contar isso. Muitas pessoas tem a péssima mania de usarem o _Quando eu_ ou então o _Eu era apenas_. Eu não começarei de nenhum dos dois modos. Começarei apenas contando como eu cheguei aqui. Aliás, começarei do começo, assim vocês poderão entender melhor como tudo se deu. Como o meu ódio por Near surgiu, como minha admiração por L surgiu. Enfim, como _tudo_ aconteceu.

As pessoas sempre me disseram que eu tenho o péssimo hábito de não me esquecer das coisas. Alguns chamam de memória fotográfica, porque eu sempre fecho os olhos e me concentro para me lembrar de tudo o que houve. Outros dizem apenas ser um método para recordar. Francamente, isso não me importa nem um pouco. Na verdade, acho que tenho até certa dificuldade em me recordar de certas coisas. O meu passado, infelizmente, não é uma dessas coisas.

Eu me lembro que era um dia tempestuoso quando tudo aconteceu. Eu podia dizer que era chuvoso, mas não era _só_ chuvoso, era tempestuoso. O _tudo_ a que me refiro, foi a morte da minha mãe pelas mãos do meu _pai_. Bastante irônico, não?

O meu pai nunca foi o tipo de pai exemplar. Na verdade, me arrisco a dizer que aquela foi uma das primeiras e únicas vezes que o vi. E eu odiei o fato de me parecer _tanto_ com ele. Salvo o fato de que meu pai não era loiro, mas albino. Sim, foi isso mesmo o que eu disse. Ele era albino.

Mamãe sempre dizia que o meu pai era um homem ocupado, um homem de negócios. Confesso que ri bastante quando descobri que meu pai chefiava a máfia. Mas, sobre isso, contarei mais pra frente. O que importa agora, é a morte da minha mãe.

Eu devia ter uns cinco anos quando isso aconteceu.

Mamãe era uma pessoa extremamente ocupada e passava a maior parte do tempo na rua. Por isso, eu costumava ficar sozinho em casa e já sabia esquentar as minhas próprias refeições que ela deixava devidamente prontas em uma marmita. A maioria delas consistia em coisas como macarrão e eu _odiava_ macarrão. Então eu sempre usava os trocados que mamãe deixava sobre a mesa para conseguir comprar uma barra de chocolate.

Ah sim, neste ponto fica importante citar o meu querido papai.

Da primeira vez que eu o vi, tinha cerca de 3 anos. Ele entrou em casa com as botas sujas de algo que eu identifiquei como sendo lama na hora. Alguns anos mais tarde, descobri que era sangue. Sangue fresco.

Ele entrou, jogou a jaqueta de couro sobre o sofá e empurrou minha mãe, dizendo que precisava se esconder por esta noite. Ele não percebeu, mas eu estava escondido atrás da porta, apenas observando a cena.

Então a minha mãe se assustou, pois não queria que meu pai soubesse de mim. Como não me viu, deduziu que eu estivesse dormindo. Foi engraçado ver a cara dele quando descobriu que tinha _uma cópia idêntica de mim com cabelos loiros como os seus, Suzan. _

Mas antes que minha mãe pudesse dar a ele alguma resposta negativa, eu saí de trás da porta, olhando diretamente para ele e perguntei:

"Você é o meu pai?"

Então ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhou para minha mãe, depois para mim e disse as seguintes palavras:

"Sim, sou eu..." E novamente ele olhou para a minha mãe e eu já sabia que ele não me conhecia.

"Mihael." Eu me adiantei, antes mesmo que mamãe pudesse responder. "Os pais das outras crianças costumam trazer presentes quando vem visitá-las. Você trouxe algo pra mim?"

Meu pai sorriu. Ele sorriu de um modo assustador. Não sei se é porque eu era muito novo, mas o sorriso dele me lembrava o sorriso do _Coringa_ do _Batman_. E sua palidez também.

"Mihael!" Minha mãe exclamou, como se não aprovasse a minha atitude. Mas, oras! Eu era uma criança e crianças gostam de presentes. E, também, ele nunca tinha sequer me visitado. O que custaria me dar um presente?

"Não, está tudo bem, Suzan." Ele respondeu. "Eu não tenho muita coisa, mas..." Ele apalpou os bolsos em busca de algo e me estendeu uma embalagem escrita _Alpino_. Era uma barra de chocolates.

"Não acho que seja boa idéia..." Minha mãe começou. Tarde demais. Porque eu já havia traçado metade da barra de chocolate.

Essa foi a única vez que eu vi o meu pai e que eu realmente sorri.

Desde então, ele veio mais três vezes, mas sempre me mandava barras de chocolate pelo correio de diferentes endereços. Então eu nunca o localizava. E quando ele veio me ver novamente, eu disse que as barras de chocolate derretiam no caminho. Então ele não mandava mais barras de chocolate e sim o dinheiro para que eu pudesse compra-las.

Não vale a pena eu citar aqui, todas as vezes que meu pai veio em casa, porque foram coisas fatídicas e eu quase nunca o via. E nem fazia questão. Eu apenas gostava das barras de chocolate que ele me trazia.

Agora que vocês já sabem um pouco sobre a minha 'família', eu posso contar o que houve naquela noite tempestuosa.

Eu estava na frente da tv, comendo algumas barras de chocolate e vendo ao _Batman_, enquanto minha mãe se maquiava, pronta para sair para o trabalho. Eu nunca me interessei muito pelo que ela fazia, mas se querem mesmo saber, ela era prostituta. É, isso mesmo. Ela dava para me sustentar.

Ela se despediu de mim com um beijo na bochecha e disse para que eu não a esperasse acordado. Então eu abri o caderno em branco e escrevi algo sobre "A magia do chocolate." É, eu sei. É um título absurdamente infantil, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu tinha só cinco anos.

E com cinco anos, as crianças costumam acreditar em super-heróis e coisas como A magia do chocolate.

Naquela noite estava passando o episódio do Batman em que o Coringa meio que nasce. Porque ele cai em uma piscina de produtos químicos e fica com aquela cara ridícula que me lembrava o meu pai sorrindo. Até mesmo o penteado era o mesmo. Eu sempre me perguntei se não era o meu pai que fazia o Coringa nos cinemas. Só mais tarde eu vim a descobrir que o nome do ator era _Jack Nicholson_ e não _Raziel Keehl. _

Bem, vale lembrar que aquela era uma noite tempestuosa e que muitas coisas assustadoras, como o seu pai matar a sua mãe, podem acontecer em noites como aquela.

E eu estava lá, vendo o Coringa nascer, quando ouvi gritos do lado de fora. A minha primeira reação foi levantar e me perguntar:

_Será que o Coringa está lá fora?_

Mas não eram risadas e sim gritos. Porque quando o Coringa ataca, as pessoas riem, não gritam. Porque o Coringa é um palhaço. Então eu pensei:

_Não é o Coringa._

E caminhei até a janela para ver se eu via algo, segurando firmemente a minha última companhia: uma barra de chocolate caramelado.

E então eu me arrependi de ter ido até a janela e de não ter ficado quietinho, vendo ao Coringa.

Os gritos que eu havia escutado, eram os gritos da minha mãe sendo assassinada pelo meu pai. A chuva que caía, espalhava rapidamente o sangue pelo chão. E as risadas que vieram a seguir, não foram as risadas do Coringa, mas do meu pai. E eu sabia que eu seria o próximo quando entrou em casa dizendo:

"Mihael, onde você está? Eu trouxe alguns chocolates para você..." E ele sorria. Sorria daquela forma doentia.

Eu podia ter apenas cinco anos, mas não era idiota.

Eu me aproveitei do meu tamanho afortunado e me escondi atrás do fogão. Eu ouvi os passos dele se aproximarem e ouvi quando ele disse:

"Eu nunca me canso disso..." Igualzinho ao Coringa.

Então eu me encolhi ainda mais e esperei. Esperei e esperei, até que ele foi embora. Aquela foi a penúltima vez que eu vi o meu pai.

Naquela noite, os policiais visitaram a minha casa acompanhados de um homem que vestia preto. E esse homem se aproximou de mim e disse:

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Mihael. O lugar para onde você vai, é um lugar para crianças especiais como você."

E foi assim que eu cheguei à _Wammy's House._

A _Wammy's House_ é um lugar onde crianças superdotadas competem entre si para decidir quem irá suceder o detetive L. Lá, todas as crianças são tratadas por um pseudônimo e eu fiquei conhecido por Mello porque adorava chocolate com cobertura de caramelo.

A primeira pessoa que eu conheci na _Wammy's House_, se tornou também o meu melhor amigo: Matt.

Ele era um garoto estranho, que adorava jogar videogames e que tingia os cabelos de ruivo. Matt era um dos garotos mais inteligentes da _Wammy's House_, mas eu era mais inteligente do que ele.

Enquanto eu tirava A, Matt tirava B.

Mas ele nunca me questionou ou quis me bater porque eu era melhor do que ele. Matt apenas ria e dizia:

"Você é muito bom, Mello."

E voltava a jogar seu gameboy.

Mas então Near chegou. E, junto com ele, os meus piores dias.

Near era um garoto extremamente reservado, que apenas gostava de ficar montando quebra-cabeças ou castelos de cartas. Eu nunca compreendi a graça nas brincadeiras idiotas dele, quando podia estar ao lado de fora, jogando queimada ou conversando com os outros.

Near era albino e o fato de ele ser albino, me lembrava o meu pai. Aliás, para ficar diferente do meu pai, eu deixei o meu cabelo crescer. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Near chegou exatamente um ano depois de mim na _Wammy's House_ e nós nunca nos demos muito bem.

Eu não me importaria nem um pouco com Near, se ele não quisesse ser _O numero um._ Mas o desgraçado chegou para me atormentar. Logo na primeira semana de provas, Near tirou um A, enquanto eu fiquei com um A-. Então eu me levantei da minha carteira e fui até a mesa da professora, perguntar o porque de ter tirado A- e não A+. E ela me respondeu:

"A resposta de Near foi mais completa que a sua. Desenvolva mais da próxima vez, Mello."

Então eu me irritei e olhei para Near. Mas ele ou não se importou, ou fingiu muito bem não se importar. E eu deixei a sala de aula, para não cometer a besteira de bater nele logo no primeiro dia.

"Você precisa relaxar, Mello. Nem sempre é possível ser o melhor." Matt dizia.

"Eu vou supera-lo, Matt. Eu vou ser _o numero um._"

E então eu descontava a minha raiva nas barras de chocolate, comendo-as avidamente.

A segunda vez que me irritei com Near, foi em um concurso de perguntas e respostas que houve na _Wammy's House_. Apesar de eu ter respondido às questões dissertativas mais rápido do que ele, Near entregou _as melhores respostas._ Era uma avaliação que consistia em ver quem responderia mais rápido. Só que não foi o que aconteceu.

"Pelas respostas mais rápidas, eu entrego o prêmio a Mello! Mas haverá uma pontuação extra para as melhores respostas que irá para Near!" Roger disse.

E aquilo me irritou profundamente. Mas Matt apenas deu um tapa leve em minhas costas e disse:

"Relaxa, Mello, pelo menos você ganhou." E ele sorriu.

Mas Near também havia ganho.

E eu só não bati nele, porque Matt me tirou dali.

A terceira vez, foi logo depois da segunda. Nós, da _Wammy's House_, ficamos sabendo que L viria nos avaliar naquele dia. Ele deveria avaliar todos nós e escolher o melhor para sucede-lo. Eu e Near seriamos os últimos a sermos avaliados e, portanto, esperamos na sala de brinquedos, onde Near montava um enorme castelo de cartas e eu comia uma barra de chocolates.

L era um detetive mundialmente famoso admirado por todos os órfãos que residiam na _Wammy's House._ O nosso real objetivo, estando lá, era suceder L. Claro, uns tinham mais chances do que outros, mas ninguém jamais desistiria da competição. Eu e Near, principalmente. E eu tinha uma admiração especial por L, pois ele havia resolvido casos que nem mesmo a polícia ou o FBI tinham sido capazes de solucionar.

O objetivo dele, era ter um sucessor previamente preparado para qualquer acaso que pudesse ocorrer com ele. E eu, mais do que tudo, queria suceder L.

Eu simplesmente ficava chocado com a reação de Near. Porque ele simplesmente não tinha reação mediante a presença de L. Enquanto eu, o rodeava e o enchia de perguntas. Desde as mais banais até às mais inteligentes.

L respondia a todas elas, mas também perguntava algumas coisas para nós. E a última pergunta que ele fez, foi para Near:

"Você gosta de quebra-cabeças, Near?" L perguntou.

"Sim." Near respondeu, sem deixar de montar o castelo de cartas.

"Watari irá providenciar um quebra-cabeças de Da Vinci com 2000 peças para você."

"Legal."

Legal. Apenas legal. Foi apenas que Near disse mediante ao que L falou. Podia ser um quebra-cabeças idiota, mas era um quebra-cabeças dado por L. E Near não fez nada mais do que responder um simples _legal._

Depois disso, minha memória fotográfica não captou muita coisa.

Eu me lembro de um castelinho de cartas desmoronando, do meu punho fechado acertando a cara de Near e de L nos separando, dizendo que não precisávamos brigar.

E eu nunca mais me segurei quando Near foi melhor do que eu.

Um ano após o acontecimento com L, Roger nos chamou em sua sala, eu e Near, dizendo que tinha algo importante a dizer sobre L.

"L está morto."

_L está morto._

Essas palavras ecoaram na minha mente durante dias, talvez semanas ou até mesmo anos. L, o detetive que eu tanto admirava, estava morto.

"E quem é o sucessor dele, Roger?!" Eu perguntei, aflito. "Eu ou Near?"

"Ele..." Roger baixou a cabeça. "Morreu antes de decidir. Gostaria que vocês dois trabalhassem juntos, para descobrir quem é Kira."

"Tudo bem." Near respondeu.

Apenas tudo bem. Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação mediante à morte de L. Apenas desmontou o quebra-cabeças miniatura que montava e enrolou uma mecha do cabelo no dedo indicador.

"Não está tudo bem, Roger! Eu e Near somos rivais, isso jamais daria certo!" Eu respondi. "Near pode suceder L. Eu farei as coisas do meu jeito."

E então eu fui embora da _Wammy's House_, deixando tudo para trás.

Até mesmo Matt.

Se lembram que eu disse que meu pai era chefe da máfia?

Bem, aquela foi a última vez que eu o encontrei.

O Coringa foi morto por Batman.

Não preciso dizer quem era quem, certo?

Depois de matar meu pai, eu, Mello, me tornei o chefe da máfia. E estaria disposto a fazer de tudo, apenas para vingar L e descobrir quem era Kira, antes de Near.

Infelizmente, as coisas não saíram como eu planejei.

Nem mesmo com a ajuda de Matt, eu fui capaz.

Agora, em meus últimos segundos de vida, eu vejo isso.

Depois de ter entregado a última peça do quebra-cabeças para Near, eu descobri...

_Jamais poderei ser melhor do que ele._

Essas foram as últimas palavras que ecoaram na mente de Mello, antes que as chamas o consumissem por completo.

**N/A:**

Essa fic é um presente para Ms. Cookie.

Tia Cookie! Eu não consegui gostar da fic que te fiz de aniversário porque a fiz sob pressão de data de entrega. Então eu fiz outra, de Death Note, centrada no Mello. Eu me inspirei depois que vi aquela fic de presente para mim Fiquei tão feliz de ter uma fic sua como presente

Bem, aqui deixo, mais uma vez, parabéns pelo seu aniversário! Desta vez, atrasado.

Agora a vida é mais colorida, right?

Bem, o que mais dizer sobre a fic?

A última frase não é o Mello que narra. Eu pensei em terminar com a penúltima, mas achei que ficaria meio no ar. Então deixei assim mesmo. Eu até que gostei do resultado final.

O titulo é o nome de uma música e eu até acho que talvez não tenha haver com a fic, mas eu realmente não sabia o que colocar, então... 8)

Ah! E o Coringa, claro. Acho que o Mello nunca foi e nem nunca será fã dele. Mas eu sou, fazer o quê? E, por algum motivo louco, quis usá-lo nesta fic. Ele é hilário, fala sério! E quer um motivo mais louco pro Mello ser assim do que esse? 8)

Houveram algumas mudanças sobre a história original e o passado do Mello que, mais uma vez, eu forjei. Mas taí, né? Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews. E se não gostarem, deixem reviews também!

Espero que goste do seu segundo presente de aniversário, tia Cookie!

E espero que o veja também.

Sobrinha Anne ama você!

E a Anne também ama ganhar reviews!

Então não custa nada fazer uma escritora feliz, né? :3

See ya!


End file.
